


Welcome Home

by FoxFateWrites



Series: Disaster Dads [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Disaster Dads Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Topa and Natalio are a happy couple living their normal lives. They have both been up in the air about children so they applied to adopt a small boy. Today they get their results.





	Welcome Home

The phone rang early on a Saturday morning, one of the only mornings Topa and Natalio got to spend sleeping in and it was ruined by a phone. Topa grumbled as he got up to answer it.

“Hello?” He answered, rubbing his face. Natalio sat up and stretched.

“This is him” Natalio heard. Topa had went silent for a moment.

“Y-Yes! Thank you so much! We’ll-we’ll see you next saturday” Topa said, the man was shaking from excitment.

“Who was it?” Natalie asked getting up and running to Topa. Topa’s eyes were watery as tears fell down his cheek.

“He’s ours Natalio” Topa managed to say. Natalio thought for a moment.

“Who is? And why is he ours?” Natalio asked, causing Topa to chuckle and he wiped his eyes.

“Francis, Natalio, the adoption papers were approved” Topa reminded him. Natalio smiled and hugged Topa.

Natalio wasn’t sure about adopting, at first. He knew his memory wasn’t the best and Topa had the attention span of a small child. Neither of them were suited to raise a child, but if the adoption center thought they would be suitable for the young toddler than who was he to tell them no, especially when they first met Francis. He was too shy to actually greet them compared to the other children, so he stayed far away and stood by the window. Natalie fell in love with the boy the moment he laid his eyes on him.

“We can officially get his room ready, I’ll call Lila and we can throw a party for him!” Topa said excited. Natalie nodded and smiled as he remembered he hadn’t told Topa about what he had done to the old office.

Topa freaked out when he saw that Natalio had already put together a bed for their new son, and even decorated his room with little knick knacks Natalio had made out of some of parts of their car. It was finally happening, his own little family.

Natalio went and picked Francis up from the orphanage and brought him home. Tops had stayed behind to help Lila and her own adopted daughters, Melody and Harmony, to get the backyard ready for their little welcome party. The neighbors nextdoor brought their daughter and her best friend, Doris and Josefina. Topa’s friends from across town had dropped by with their three sons as well. Topa was so excited for Francis, he was already going to have so many friends. Most of the kids were around his age, the little Rulos twins were a year younger than Francis while the third Rulo was the same age. Doris and Melody were the oldest of the children by at least two years. Josefina was Francis’ age while Harmony was a year younger than the Rulos. Topa felt a wave of anxiety hit him. What if none of the kids liked him? What if Natalio was right and this was all a big mistake? Topa looked around at everyone and slowly backed away behind the big tree that sat in their back yard. He began to pace back and forth as he panicked.

Natalio watched the 4 year old in the backseat. Francis hadn’t said anything since he had gotten in the car.

“I don’t remember if I properly introduced myself” Natalio said aloud. The boy didn’t budge.

“My name is Natalio, I may forget sometimes. You’ll have to remind me. I build things and I can play music. Topa loves to sing and dance.” Natalio said. The boy wasn’t responding.

“You are very quiet, very shy” Natalio told him. Francis gave him a worried look.

“There is nothing wrong with that, but the conversation would be much more fun if both of us were talking. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?” Natalio asked him. Francis looked down at his hands.

“Chocolate” Francis managed to say quietly. Natalio smiled.

“Tops likes chocolate too, I prefer vanilla” Natalio told them. This went on the whole ride.

Natalio looked around for Francis. He didn’t think this many people would scare the small boy. He had run off and Topa was nowhere to be seen.

Topa had been pacing for awhile now and only just noticed the small child copying him. Francis copied everything Topa did, every single movement. Topa made a silly face and Francis copied him, but ended up bursting out laughing. Topa scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly. Natalio laughed as he watched the boy throw his arms around Topa’s neck. Natalio joined in on the hug.

At this moment, all three of them knew that they were meant to be together.


End file.
